1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a detection device, a sensor, an electronic apparatus, and a moving object.
2. Related Art
Gyro sensors for detecting physical quantities which vary depending on external factors are incorporated into electronic apparatuses such as a digital camera, a video camera, a mobile phone, and a car navigation system. The gyro sensors detect physical quantities such as angular velocity, and are used for so-called camera-shaking correction, posture control, GPS autonomous navigation, and the like.
As one of the gyro sensors, there is a vibration gyro sensor such as a quartz crystal piezoelectric vibration gyro sensor. In the vibration gyro sensor, a physical quantity corresponding to a Coriolis force caused by rotation is detected. As a detection device of such a vibration gyro sensor, for example, there is an analog synchronization detection type detection device or a direct sampling type detection device disclosed in JP-A-2007-327944.
In the analog synchronization detection type detection device, there is a problem in that a circuit scale becomes large or power consumption is considerable. In addition, in the detection device disclosed in JP-A-2007-327944, there is a problem in that offset adjustment or synchronous detection is performed not on differential signals but on a single-end signal, and thus removal of noise is insufficient.
In the direct sampling type detection device, a voltage output circuit such as a discrete Q/V conversion circuit is provided in the previous stage of an A/D conversion circuit, and a signal from the discrete Q/V conversion circuit is directly input to the A/D conversion circuit so as to undergo A/D conversion. Therefore, there is a problem in that there is no anti-aliasing filter in the previous stage of the A/D conversion circuit, and thus performance deterioration due to aliasing noise cannot be avoided.